Stuck
by Raychel
Summary: Post ZEBRA. Aftermath of witnessing a kiss to save his life...Elliot is torn. Olivia's world is turned upside down... and is she still safe? EO Spoilers!
1. Pain

**AN: Due to tonites ep... HERE YOU GO!!!**

_"I want him to watch." Olivia whispered to Dale who looked back at Elliot._

_"Watch what?"_

_"This." Olivia went closer to Dale, looked at Elliot who was in a way telling her not to do it with his eyes. Olivia closed her eyes and imagined herself kissing Elliot instead of the psycho that was kissing her back. After a moment Olivia turned Dale and opened her eyes to look at Elliot who looked like he wanted to break off of the chair and go ape shit. With one good kick, Elliot shoved Dale in the back of the knee, knocking him out. Olivia ran to Elliot cutting him loose._

_"You ok?" She asked him._

_"Fine." He told her._

_"Are you alright?" Olivia was still in a daze._

_"I'm OK... How'd you know?" Elliot asked, looking down at Dale._

_"When Stuckey told me you had gone out for sushi... you and raw fish?" Olivia did not see Elliot laugh to himself._

_"What a way to end." Elliot said as the two just stood there._

**ST Anne's Hospital**

Olivia waited outside of Elliot's hospital room as the doctors tended to his wounds, her heart still racing from the events that had occured only one hour before.

_"You prick." Olivia slapped Elliot over and over again, tears in her eyes. _Olivia could not stop thinking about it....

_"Hit him again." Dale ordered her._

_"Don't do it bitch." SLAP._

_"Don't hit me again!" Elliot screamed at her but she out her hand to his throat. _Olivia felt the tears starting to flow, so much pent up... so much and how she took it ot on Elliot. She could not bare to be around him, to look into his eyes again. To feel the fear of losing him and never being able to tell him how she felt. It made her sick to her stomach. The look on Elliot's face when she seduced Dale confused her... it made her wonder what he must have been thinking. She had felt Elliot's eyes on them as she was kissing Dale and when she looked at Elliot the hurt in his eyes was so evident she wanted to cry. Olivia looked around for an EXIT and to her luck she saw one, not letting anyone know where she had gone, she left. Olivia began to walk, tears streaming down her face, a panic attack on the rise... Olivia bumped into other walkers but she did not care. The events that had taken place were scaring her, the realization of her love for her partner too real.

_"El? Elliot?" Olivia cried, running towards him, His mouth ducktaped her said her name and shook his head telling her to stay away. She ofcourse had not listened to him... nor had she thought of backup. Anything could be handled... anything right?_

"I can't do this." Olivia said out loud and began to run. Ran away from it all, ran away from the fear, the emotions. It was all too much, she needed to clear her head... without Elliot.

*** Elliot Stabler's Hospital room***

"Where's Liv?" Elliot asked the doctor who was bandaging him up.

"She's out in the waiting room." Doctor Tucker replied.

"I want her in here." Elliot didn't know where it was coming from but her needed Olivia, he needed her. Almost losing her again was too much... watching her kiss a kid just to save his life had been a mixture of pain and realization.

"She will come in when I'm done." The doctor told him patiently.

"No, I want her now. Liv? Liv!" Elliot started to yell, causing two nurses to enter his room.

"Calm down Mr. Stabler." The red head told him.

"Where is she?" Elliot asked them.

"Who?"

"My partner, the woman who came with me... where is she? I want to see her." Elliot got off of the bed and cried out in pain.

"Woah!" Fin's voice called out running to Elliot's side, helping him up.

"Liv, where's Liv?" Elliot asked him.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her." Fin told him.

"No, she's here... she's gotta be. Fin you gotta find her for me, please." Elliot did not understand why he was being so emotional.

"Look Kathy is on her way-"

"I don't want Kathy! I want Olivia!" Elliot was now in a rage, "I need Olivia." Elliot saw Fin's eyes go wide.

"Doctor can I have a word with Elliot please? Alone?" The doctor and nurses seemed more then happy to oblige, "What happened?" Fin asked Elliot who was now shaking.

"I just need her Fin, I need Olivia."

"Tell me what happened." Fin helped him sit down and he bit his lower lip.

"I almost died Fin... I was... about to be murdered... you know all I could think about was my kids... you know? Not saying good bye to them and then... Olivia, Liv came to my mind. Fin if I died without ever telling her how I feel..." Elliot paused, "Liv showed up from her gut Fin, she knew I needed her." Elliot closed his eyes and kept going, "She mind played Dale and... she hit me a few times... it was an act... I called her a bitch Fin... a bitch." Elliot's voice cracked, "She hit me again.... Dale told her to... he was about to shoot me but Olivia stopped him, she told him things that he needed to hear and then..." Elliot had to stop.

"Then what El?" Fin asked in a calm but intrigued voice.

"She kissed the sack of shit. She kissed him like... god Fin if you had only seen what Olivia did for me... how she did it. The fucked up thing is that I envied the little prick." Elliot scoffed, "Seeing him kiss Olivia... getting to taste her... know what it was like..." Elliot finally looked at Fin, "I love her Fin... I have for a long time... I can't lose her again." There was only silence until Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"She loves you too." Fin told him, "She loves you too man."

"What do I do?" Elliot asked, "I got a wife... a marriage..."

"Do you love Kathy?"

"Yes." Elliot confirmed, "But not like I love Liv. I need Liv... I need her Fin."

"I didn't see her outside but I can call her." Fin promised him.

"Will you call her now?" Elliot was eager.

"Yeah man... I'll call her now." Fin took out his phone and dialed Oliva but after a minute shook his head, "I'l try again soon."

"I gotta talk to her Fin, I just gotta see her." Elliot was at his wits end. There was knock on the door and Elliot perked up, "Liv?"

"It's me." Captain Don Cragen came in and looked at Elliot gravely.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Elliot asked his heart racing.

"Dale Stuckey got away."

"What?!" Elliot stood up and shook his head, "No, no you're lying!"

"I don't know what happened out there but somehow he got away."

"Liv and I left for a second, a second.... where is she? Do you know? If she's not safe." Elliot made a fist with his hand.

"We have an alert out, I called Olivia but she's not answeing." Cragen looked down, "Get some rest Elliot."

"No, no not until I find her, she can't... no." Elliot was shaking.

"We'll find her El." Fin told him.

"This isn't happening... this isn't happening."


	2. Connected

AN: Like I would stop right there... hah.

Olivia didn't know where she was, she really didn't care. Something was telling her to go back to the hospital to be with Elliot but then again after all she had ever done for him... she had saved him so many times. Saved his life in more ways then one... his marriage, his kids... his wife. No, she could not face him knowing that he wouldn't even utter a thank you. Not a hug or anything to show her that he was grateful. Olivia knew how Elliot worked ever since things had gone downhill, she knew he never communicated to her anymore. Olivia could feel her mind reeling as she thought of what she had said to Dale.

_"We're connected... you and me." Olivia took his hand._

"No... WE were connected you bastard," Olivia said to nothing, to herself... to an Elliot who would never notice, never care. God she was an idiot, how could she have let this happen all over again? Olivia found herself in a part of downtown that she knew well, it was near her apartment but the thought of going there made her feel sick, "Idiot." She told herself again. Olivia's cell phone kept going off but she ignored it, she didn't want to be bothered. Elliot was fine, the doctor said he was fine. Dale had not cut Elliot deep enough to do any true damage but it still made Olivia want to curl up into a ball. Seeking out a place to sit, she found a bench and leaned over. Her eyes hurt from crying and so did her head. She had no idea how long she had been sitting on the bench until someone sat down beside her.

"You OK?" The voice made her eyes widen and she turned to see the little shit who had possibly ruined her life... possibly, "Elliot kicking me was a load of crap Liv, he took you away from me..." Dale took her hand in his and she did not know what to do. She did not have her gun on her and she knew that Dale might kill her or Elliot if she did not play along.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk?" Olivia kept her voice calm.

"They'll be looking for me..." Dale came closer to her, "I need to get out of here Liv and I need you with me."

"Dale you don't need me... you're going to be fine." Olivia pasted a smile on her lips.

"Don't mess with me Liv... I'm not as stupid as you think I am." Dale squeezed her hand until it cracked, "You hit me after Elliot kicked me... not a smart move."

"Why don't we go back to my place Dale? I'll make us some coffee." Olivia tried again, if she got him to her place... she could get to her other gun... and people would be looking for her.

"You really want me to go back to your place with you?" Dale was such a sucker it made Olivia want to punch him.

"Of course I do... remember... connected?" Olivia tried to be as cool as she could.

"Connected." Dale kept squeezing her hand and this was when Olivia wished she had answered her phone, they had known.... they had wanted to warn her... not that Elliot had anything to do with it. He was probably already back at the precinct doing paperwork.

"Come on." Olivia kept holding his hand as she flagged down a taxi, just as she turned her back on Dale she felt a gun on her back, "Dale?"

"I'm not letting you get away with this again Liv. That kiss back there was nice... I could feel it between us... you could never have that with Elliot could you?"

"Please don't hurt me Dale." Olivia tried to sound as sweet as syrup but the gun was pushed more into her back.

"Do you care about Elliot?" Dale asked her.

"No, I told you I hated him."

"Lies... all lies.... fuck the taxi Liv... we're going somewhere else." Dale took the gun off of her back, she tried to turn around to hit him but he caught her instead, "Don't tempt me." Dale threatened her.

"What do you want Dale? You want to be my new partner? I told you I have all of them wrapped. I can get you out of this in a heartbeat, now just let me go to the-"

"I'm sure you want him to live don't you? Elliot that is... perhaps want his kids to live too?"

"Dale don't talk like that." Olivia tried to sound soothing but she was not sure she could keep it up much longer. She could feel herself getting tired.

"You do don't you?" Dale demanded.

"What about us?" Olivia avoided his question.

"As long as you do as I say... they won't be hurt... you saw how many people I managed to kill, do you really think I would even turn my head after killing his kids first? One by one... and then... him?" Dale's words struck fear in Olivia and she was not sure what to do or think. If she could only get to the police.... someone, anyone on the street.

"You don't want to hurt anyone else Dale." Olivia tried to convince him.

"Do as I say and I won't hurt them." Dale lowered his voice to a growl, "And you know that I can... could if I really wanted to." Dale pulled her into a kiss and she resisted, "That's what I thought... now go along with me and Elliot and his kids will be fine..."

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia asked, not out of fear but trying to sound cooperative.

"I'll be in touch. Not a WORD." Dale was then gone, leaving Olivia to crumble to the ground. As the strong cop she had always been she knew that she should have called someone... anyone but she didn't. Dale had killed people... hurt them and got away with it? How could Olivia not know that he wouldn't hurt Elliot and the kids? No... she could not let that happen. Olivia pulled out her phone and just as she was about to dial it rang immediately.

"Hello?" She didn't even say her last name, she wasn't even thinking clearly.

"I'm watching you." And he hung up. Olivia looked around and did not see Dale anywhere which made her feel paranoid and violated. Her phone buzzed as she got a message, Olivia looked down at her phone to see that she got a new text. Opening it she read it, 'Tell anyone and Eli will be the first to go.' Screaming in frustration, Olivia threw her phone to the ground, it shattered into a bunch of pieces as if her heart could. He was watching her... and now she was stuck.

*********Elliot Stablers hospital room*******

"What do you mean her phone is off? No, something's wrong." Elliot was refusing to lay back down, he couldn't... not with what was going on.

"Calm down we're doing as much as we can." The captain told him.

"Well it's not enough!" Elliot yelled at him.

"We have people out looking for her, she's going to be OK, Olivia can handle-"

"This little shit got away with how much and you want me to not worry about Liv?" Elliot shook his head back and forth, "I gotta get out of here, gotta find her."

"You're supposed to stay for the night Elliot."

"No." Elliot refused, "Captain... this kid hurt and killed a bunch of people and-"

"I understand your distress, I really do but you have to think about you right now." The captain was trying his best to calm Elliot down but it seemed like nothing could.

"Fuck me for the moment Captain, all I care about is Olivia."

"We are doing the best we can, now either you stay in this hospital overnight or I will see to it that you get suspended without pay."

"Captain!"

"It's for your own good." The captain left the room leaving Elliot alone... what if Dale had found Olivia? What if something had happened to her? Elliot was sick of not being there for Olivia, he was sick of it and now that he realized how much he had not been there for Olivia... he wanted to punch himself.

"Elliot?" It was Kathy... the last person he wanted to see.

"I'm fine Kathy." Elliot backed away as she rushed into the room.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner but... I'm so happy that you're OK."

"Could you just leave me alone please?" Elliot did not care if he was sounding mean or rude.

"Elliot-"

"The kid who did this, he's still out there and so is Liv. We can't find Olivia." Elliot looked into Kathy's eyes and he saw them falter.

"I'm sure she's fine Elliot, she's fine."

"Shows what you know." Elliot shook his head at his wife, "Please leave Kathy." He stared her down and she sighed.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone..." Kathy left in a hurry but collided with someone, "Olivia!" Kathy cried out and Elliot's senses came to.

"Liv!" Elliot cried out for her and when he saw her his heart sank, "What's wrong? Liv what is it?"

"Just tired." Olivia closed the door after Kathy stormed out and stayed by the door.

"No, it's more then that." Elliot could see that she had been crying.

"El it's really not." Olivia insisted and he began to walk towards her but she put up a hand.

"What's going on Liv?" Elliot was truly scared.

"How are you feeling?" She completely changed the subject. Elliot had a really strong feeling that something was really, really wrong.

"Worried." Elliot answered and she squinted at him.

"About what?" Olivia asked truly confused.

"You." Elliot told her and she just looked down at her feet, fumbling with her hands.

"I'm fine El, really-"

"No, don't tell me that. That's all you ever say anymore Liv... like you don't think that I really care when I truly do." Elliot's words must have been making Olivia more freaked out because she frowned at him.

"I don't know what you think happened back there but... it was nothing. Just a partner...helping another partner. You would have done the same." Olivia looked like she was trying her best to compose herself.

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Elliot asked her, not believing her for a second, "If you're scared its ok... I am too Liv."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine!" Elliot raised his voice, "You're shaking, you've been crying, you hair is mussed and you're hand is bloody." Elliot came closer to her, this time she did not stop him.

"I can't tell you." Olivia said in almost a whisper.

"Tell me what?" Elliot coaxed her.

"Let's just leave it at what happened El..."

"No, I won't. What you did for me Liv was... it wasn't just because we were partners and you know it. You did it because.... well you did it so-"

"It was my job." Olivia now had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Elliot asked her, truly in shock. Olivia loved him, she had to, he could tell and he wanted to get down to why the hell she was acting this way. Was she scared for the same reasons he was? That she had realized her feelings for him as well?

"El, please." That was all he needed, to hear her call him El. Elliot, despite his wounds walked right up to her and pulled her into his arms. It was not just an embrace, it was a connection, something they had lost along the way. He felt Olivia wrap her arms around his waist and hold onto him, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh Liv it's ok, I'm here see? I'm right here."

"El?" Olivia looked up at him and he wanted to kiss her so badly, wanted to tell her how much he loved her... wanted to love her the way she needed to be loved.

"What Liv?"

"I'm so happy that you're ok." She began to cry again and he held her tighter.

"I'm ok Liv, I'm ok... I'm here because of you Liv. I'm here." Elliot felt her stiffen all of the sudden and he looked down into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I... have to go." Olivia pulled away and he shook his head.

"Liv don't leave me." He begged her.

"El I have to... I need to go." And with that Olivia was out of the room, leaving Elliot empty handed and to his thoughts and fears.


	3. Zebra

**AN: So I'm a machine... sue me... I can't sleep cause of this so... here's another chapter lol.**

Elliot watched the door close again over in his mind, something was very wrong with Olivia and he was desperate to know what it was. What had caused her to leave like that? Had it been something he said? Elliot closed his eyes taking himself back to the chair.

_"Hit him again!" Dale yelled at Olivia who was breathing heavily, pain and anger in her eyes. Elliot knew what she was doing, why she was doing it he was trying to comprehend. He saw Olivia's eyes falter and he knew he had to say something to keep her going._

_"Don't do it bitch!" He forced himself to say to her, it did not come out mean but in a way of telling her it was OK, _hit me Liv, _he had thought to himself and told her in his eyes. Another hard slap across the face. Olivia had fire in her eyes again, Elliot had seen how scared she had looked when she realized the position they were in. Elliot felt helpless, tied to a chair and unable to help Olivia._

_"Don't you hit me again-" Elliot was cut off by Olivia's hand barely on his neck._

_"I'm tired of your orders!" She yelled at Elliot. He closed his eyes and watched as she turned back to Dale, her words were out of order, "This prick has done so much... someone needs to take him out." Elliot could feel his insides squirming, how did Olivia know that Dale wouldn't kill him? Elliot could see that Dale was beginning to doubt Olivia, his finger went to the trigger._

_"Don't listen to her she'll turn on you like she turned on me!" Elliot yelled to Dale._

_"Dick shut up!" Olivia screamed as Dale hit Elliot in the face with his gun. Refusing to give into blackness Elliot looked over at Olivia who pulled Dale to her and began to speak of connection... how when Elliot was gone she would need a new partner. Elliot's worst nightmare had come true... once again Olivia was rejecting him. She was telling him he wasn't good enough to be her partner, just like when she ran after Gitano and fled to Oregon. Just when Elliot had wanted something with her... she left him. Now she was doing it all over again in his mind, he knew that it was probably a concussion but he knew what he felt. _

_"Let's get rid of the third wheel." Dale's voice brought Elliot back and he turned his head away as the gun was pointed at his head._

_"Wait." Olivia's voice was so soft, so calm... that Elliot was surprised she had not yelled it. Elliot forced himself to look at Olivia, watch her... what was she going to do next? The fact that Dale's back was faced at him got his mind going. What was Olivia up to?_

_"I want him to watch." Olivia's eyes connected with Elliot and he could feel bile rise in the back of his throat. Olivia wanted him to watch what? God what was she going to do? Elliot noticed that Olivia was holding hands with Dale, for some reason this made him feel even more hurt._

_"Watch what?" Dale asked, turning to Olivia. Olivia's eyes were off of Elliot's and she was now completely focused on Dale._

_"Watch this." Olivia's voice was sultry.... she knew what she was doing and Elliot was in awe with her. Even though he knew that the look on his face would not be seen by Dale, he watched. He could have turned away... he wanted to. To see Olivia kissing someone else was worse then her hitting him. But she was doing this for a reason and he had to watch. As Olivia put her hands on Dale's face, cupping his lips to hers she opened her eyes at Elliot which in a horrible man sense turned him on. She looked seductive and seeing her looking up at him like that made him wonder what kissing Olivia would really be like. He had often thought about it, dreamed about it... but never had he ever thought of it becoming a reality. Olivia closed her eyes again and he nodded, knowing what she was telling him._

Elliot sobbed harder then he had despite the pain in his chest and stomach. Even though it was over, it really wasn't over. Elliot knew that only Olivia could have saved his life, no one else... no one else would have known he couldn't eat Sushi but she had. She had come to his rescue due to a fact that she knew about him. Elliot allowed himself to cry, all of the pain, anguish and sorrow he had ever felt about things that had happened to Olivia. All of the situations she had been in...it brought him back to when he thought how badly Olivia was being hurt at Sealview while undercover. It made him remember being made to believe she was getting electrocuted and all he could do was sit there praying that Olivia would be OK.

"God... please help me." Elliot whispered as he looked down at his hands. His arms felt empty now that Olivia was not in them and his heart was hurting, so it was true... there was such a thing as a breaking heart.

*********Waiting ROOM*

Olivia felt the buzzing on her back pocket like a nagging itch. Finding a corner to settle into she checked her pants to find a cell phone. Three missed calls it read, it began to buzz again and Olivia answered.

"Why did you go see him Olivia?" Dale asked her sounding highly upset.

"I came to tell him good bye." Olivia tried to compose herself.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dale, I told Elliot I was leaving him."

"Are you lying to me?" Dale sounded smug as if he were enjoying this.

"Of course not."

"Well good because there's something I need you to do for me Liv."

"Anything." Olivia tried her best to sound sweet but it was hard with her emotional state deteriorating at the speed of light.

"I want you to tell them that I'm innocent... that it wasn't me who did it. Do you understand?" Dale's request was complete bullshit but that's what Olivia had to deal with, she had to do some bullshitting.

"OK." She agreed softly.

"I also want you to tell them that it was Elliot who did it."

"No." Olivia responded immediately.

"What was that?"

"I mean, um they would never believe it Dale. We have to come up with something else." Olivia stalled him.

"I thought you had them wrapped around your finger Liv..."

"I do Dale... I do but with the evidence-"

"I have someone who wants to say hi to you Olivia." Dale went silent before Olivia heard a soft cry.

"Olivia?" An older woman's voice asked, Olivia's heart plummeted.

"Bernie?" Olivia cried out.

"Olivia what's going on?" Elliot's mother sounded horrible, Olivia began to cry softly but needed to keep Bernadette calm.

"Everything is going to be OK... did he hurt you?"

"Why not at all... he says he's a friend of yours.... but Olivia why on earth does he have a gun? Does he work with you?"

"He-"

"Times up sorry, yeah I thought I would pay a visit to the eldest of the Stabler's..." Dale cleared his throat, "Now what were you saying about not wanting to frame Elliot?"

"You little-"

"Unh uh uh... don't do it Liv... you really don't want to be responsible for her death too do you?"

"Please Dale don't hurt anyone, I'll do anything. Let me talk to her once more." Olivia pleaded, "Dale... please?"

"So you can tell her to call the police? Not a chance, I'll call you in an hour... I want my name cleared." Click. Olivia shook her head and began to shake violently.

"Liv?" Fin's voice made her cry harder, "Liv!" He bent down next to her and cradled her in his arms, "Liv talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I can't... I... can't." Olivia shook her head not wanting to go there, not wanting to be here.

"Come here." Fin pulled her up but her knees gave in and he caught her, "You need to see a doctor Liv."

"No... no I... I'm fine."

"You're not fucking fine, what the hell is going on?" Fin grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her, "Talk to me Liv."

"If I tell you he'll kill her..." Olivia squeaked and Fin's eyes widened.

"He'll kill who? What is it Liv? Is it Dale? Did he find you?" All Olivia could do was nod and Fin grabbed his radio.

"No, no you can't! He's got Elliot's mom." Olivia's eyes were pools again and Fin tried to calm her down.

"I am going to make an anonymous call about it... pretend to be a neighbor or something that recognizes him ok?"

"He'll kill all of them," Olivia was on the verge of hysterics.

"Who Liv? Who will he kill?"

"El... the kids.... I can't let that happen." Olivia's head fell onto his shoulders and he scooped her up.

"Come on, I know just what you need." Olivia let Fin carry her to she had no idea where but her head was spinning and she was terrified. Olivia noticed the door he was taking her to and she began to cry harder, "He loves you." Fin told her and she looked at him.

"What?"

"He loves you Liv." Fin opened the door to Elliot's hospital room, he was in his bed crying himself and Olivia made a small noise.

"Fin? Liv!" Elliot saw her and got out of bed as fast as he could, "What's wrong? Liv what's going on? Fin?" Elliot helped Olivia over to his hospital bed where she allowed him to wrap his arms around her.

"I gotta make a call Elliot, everything's going to be fine." Fin looked at Olivia, "I promise you Liv." And with that Fin exited.

"Liv talk to me what is it?"

"I'm so sorry." Olivia sobbed to him.

"Sorry? For what?" Elliot seemed genuinely concerned.

"Dale found me earlier, no El stop you need to listen to me. He found me earlier, apparently while we were cleaning you up in the bathroom he escaped... it's my fault... it's not the first time someone's got away... El, he threatened you... threatened the kids... he wanted me to do things that-"

"Are you OK?

"What?"

"Did he hurt you Liv?"

"You're not scared?" Olivia asked him in wonder.

"Of that piece of shit? No... I'm not...you are though.... tell me why." Elliot needed her to talk to him, he needed to know that she trusted him.

"You can't think I'm crazy." Olivia began.

"Never."

"I'm still struggling El... my PTSD... it causes me to get in the flight or fight mode. Even though Dale Stuckey isn't who I'm really afraid of... it's what he represents."

"Go on." Elliot began to rub her back.

"When Harris had me down in that basement I was trapped.... he.... cuffed me... held his gun to me... forced me-" Olivia cut herself off.

"I should have been there for you Liv." Elliot pulled her closer to him, "I should have been there all of those times... I know that sorry isn't the word for it... but I am sorry."

"I know, I know it's just when Dale threatened to hurt you and your family and... I just froze. I should have said something right then and there but..."

"He made you believe that he was powerful Liv, when he's really not." Elliot kissed her forehead, "Can I tell you something Liv?"

"Yes." She hiccuped.

"I have never felt so much for anyone in my entire life... the world love doesn't begin to describe it but since... that's the word for it." Elliot lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes, "I love you Olivia. I love you so much it... when I thought you were gone again I was lost again Liv." Elliot paused as she listened, "God kept sending me reasons... he kept giving me signals to help me realize my love for you."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked her voice above a whisper.

"That I love you? Liv look at me." Elliot saw her look into his eyes once again and he leaned down to give her the most intense kiss he had ever given anyone. Olivia responded by kissing him back, her arm wrapped around his neck and she pulled him gently to her.

"I love you too." She said as they broke apart.

**AN: So I'm not done.... but I have got to get some sleep lol...**


End file.
